MHS: The Second Generation
by Chelseage
Summary: This story is about the kids of the former New Directions just trying to survive high school. Sorry for the crap summary but yeah.
1. Intro

* twins

Santana and Puck had 2 kids together

Jai Puckerman (17 years old) look a like: Michael Trevino

Elie-Mae Puckerman (16 years old) look a like: Vanessa Hudgens

Marley and Jake had 3 children

Kaylene Puckerman (18 years old) look a like: Alexa Vega

Isobel Puckerman (17 years old) look a like: Maiara Walsh

Connar Puckerman (16 years old) look a like: Nick Krause

Brittany and Sam had 2 kids

*Chelciey Evans (17 years old) look a like: Hayden Panettiere*

*Hailie Evans (17 years old) look a like: Hayden Panettiere

Kitty and Ryder had 1 kid together

Maya Lynn (17 years old) look a like: Amanda Seyfried

Rachel and Finn had 2 kids 

Seana Hudson (18 years old) look a like: Leighton Meester

Lile Hudson (17 years old) look a like: Ariel Winter

Tina and Mike had 1 child

Beau Chang (17 years old) look a like: Seung-heon Song

Artie and Sugar had one kid

Taj Abrams (17 years old) look a like: Logan Lerman

Relationships

Taj Abrams & Chelciey Evans- 3 years

Beau Chang & Maya Lynn- 1 year and 6 months

Kaylene Puckerman & Hailie Evans- 4 months


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Hailie Evans POV***

I walk into school and everyone in the hallway parts like the red sea, well of course they did. I was a cheerio, hot and I am the daughter of Brittany S. Pierce and Sam Evans. I walk towards my locker to see my sister, Chelciey, making out with her boyfriend of 3 years, Taj Abrams.

"Guys really? It's 8 in the morning and you're already swapping saliva" I say as I give them both a look of disgust.

They both smirk at me, then continue making out. The truth is, I've always had a crush on Taj. I mean who wouldn't? He was the quarterback for the football team, hottest guy in the school, and not to mention from what I've heard; an amazing kisser. Sure I had Kaylene but the only reasons why I decided to date her was because I was sick of being single and I thought it would make Taj jealous. I personally think its working.

I never got why he chose my sister, I mean she is the less hot twin and she's nothing compared to me. I lose my train of thought as a kiss is planted on my lips.

"Hey babe." Kaylene says after we pull away

"Hey." I reply while still staring at the guy I love sucking my sister's face

"What's wrong?" Kay asks as she follows the direction of my eyes

"Oh nothing"

***Chelciey Evan's POV***

The bell rings for the start of the school day. Argh. I sigh as I pull away from my boyfriend's lips. He try's to re-join our lips but I push him away playfully

"I have to get to maths baby, I cant be late again" I giggle as he pouts

"Fine, can I at least walk you to class?" He says using his puppy dog eyes he knows I cant say no to

"Sure"

He extends his hand so I can take it into mine. We start walking towards my classroom but I can feel my sister's eyes trying to burn a hole in the back of head. I always knew she had a crush on Taj since the start of freshman year but so did I and he chose me so she was going to have to just deal with it because I loved Taj and he loved me. As I reach my class I give my boyfriend a kiss and walk into class.

"Late again Miss Evans" Mrs Jones says with a death glare

"Like I care" I say as I take my usual seat next to Jai Puckerman and put my feet up

"Detention, after school today"

"Whatever." I say as I roll my eyes and slouch down in my seat

This lesson seems to go forever but about five minutes into the lesson I see Jai putting a note on my desk.

*On note in Italics*

_J- Maybe if you stopped making out with your boyfriend every second of every day, you'd be on time every now and then._

I shot him a death glare with a cheeky smile to show him I wasn't too serious. Jai and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember, he knew me better than anyone else and I loved him to bits.

_C- Shut up ;) I bet you were late too_

_J- you know me too well bub. ;)_

_C- see you in detention with this bitch up front rambling on_

Just as I'm about to pass the note back, Mrs Jones calls on me to answer a question

"Miss Evans, what is the equation for tan?" She asks with an evil smirk

I roll my eyes. God I hate this bitch, who the hell would marry her?

"Opposite over adjacent" I say with my best HBIC smirk

She just shoots me another death glare before calling on another poor student. I may be the worst behaved student in the school but I'm actually pretty smart which nobody knows. The bell rings.

Argh finally!

I walk out of the classroom with Jai.

"So, Hailie still plotting your painful death just to steal your man?" Jai asks. This boy knows all my secrets, true god.

"Uh, yes. She needs to grow up, I mean Taj and I have been dating for 3 years now she should get over it already." I say with an eye roll.

I look around the halls to see the rest of the Unholy trinity; the second generation of course. I was the leader of the group because I was the captain of the Cheerio's and the other two in the group were Lile Hudson and Maya Lynn

"Hey girls" I say as I approach them after saying bye to Jai

"Hey" they both say in unison

"Argh, look who it is" Maya says to me as she looks past me

I turn around to see my ex best friend, Isobel Puckerman. I put on my best HBIC smile and walk off towards her with my two friends closely behind. I grab a slushy off one of the football players who is too busy gawking over us to realise I took it. As I walk past I throw the purple slushy right in her face. She stands there gobsmacked.

"Oh, whoops, did that hit you?" I say as I try to sound innocent

My girls and I burst into laughter as we walk away.

***Isobel Puckerman's POV***

Argh great, now my clothes are stained from that stupid slushy that slut threw on me. I run into the closest girls bathroom to examine the damage. Shit. I pull out my phone and text my sister Kaylene. She always has spare clothes.

*Texts in italic*

_I- Kay, have you got any spare clothes today?_

A few seconds later I hear my phone buzz

_K- Yeah sure, why? What happened?_

_I-Your future sister-in-law happened._

_K- Chelciey?_

_I- Yep_

_K- I'll be right there, where are you?_

_I- Girls bathroom nearest to my locker_

I sigh as I wait for my sister to arrive. I look in the mirror again and try to wash the stickiness from my hair. One minute later my sister burst through the door

"Aw hey, are you okay?" She asks as she starts to wash my hair for me

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just humiliating"

"I know Bel." Kaylene sighs "How about I talk to Hailie about this? Maybe she can talk to Chelciey and convince her to stop?"

"Yeah sure" I say as I start getting dressed in the clothes she bought me

"Okay I will after school today"

"Okay" I say coming out of the stall as the bell rings "Thanks for your help sis but I gotta get to class, I'll see ya at home"

Kaylene sighs as she watches her little sister rush out of the bathroom

***Kaylene Puckerman POV***

The bell signalling the end of the day rings. Finally. I race out of the classroom to go find Hailie but I can't seem to find her. I look out in the parking lot and cant she her car. I spot Chelciey with the rest of the Unholy Trinity near the bleachers

"Have you seen your sister?" I ask with a hint of bitcheness

"Nope, she's probably out with her loser friends, she'll be back at the house at 4 so stop by then" She replies with the same amount of bitcheness.

I roll my eyes as I stalk off. I look at my watch. 3:45. I jump in my car and head towards her house.

***Hailie Puckerman POV***

I get home at 3:53 and face plant onto my bed out of exhaustion. It had been a long day. I barely had a second to relax when there was a knock at the door. Uh great. I sigh as I get up and make my way downstairs sluggishly. I open the door and see Kaylene standing there

"We need to talk"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Hailie Evans POV***

"We need to talk" Kaylene tells me with a serious face

"About what?" I question with a confused face.

"Can I come in?"

I step aside to let her through the doorway. We end up sitting on the couch by the door

"Okay so today Isobel got slushed-"

"Wait who's Isobel again?" I interrupted

"My sister?"

"Oh rightttt"

"Anyway, she got slushed and she said Chelciey did it and I was just wondering if you could talk to her and maybe get her to stop being so mean to Isobel?" She asks me as she takes my hand into her. I rip my hand away and stand up

"Woah, woah, woah. First off my sister doesn't like me very much so she wouldn't listen to me even if I wanted to and second off I may hate my sister but she and I are exactly alike; we are both bitches. So if you really think im going to ask my sister to stop being like me then you are mistaken." I spit out to her. I know it was cruel but hey that's life.

"But it's my sister we are talking about Hailie" She says almost in tears

"I don't care, she needs to suck it up and stop being such a baby about it. It's a slushy, get over it."

"You're as big of a bitch as your slut sister" She yells in my face as she stands up

"Get out, we're done" I say calmly to her. She starts crying as she runs out the door. I sigh. Then I hear his voice

"Woah, what was that about?"

I smile as I turn around to face Taj

"Oh nothing, we just broke up"

"What? Why?" he asks concerned

"Come sit down and I'll tell you about it"

He walks over and sits on the other side of the couch. I scoot over so im almost touching him.

"What happened?" he asks finally

"Oh she asked me to talk to Chelciey about bullying her sister and I told her I would ask her but she said I had to make her stop and yeah." I tell him trying to put my acting skills to use. I pull a sad face

"Chelciey was bullying Isobel?" He asks with an angry face

"Yeah apparently she called her a skank and beat her pretty bad. Isobel is in the hospital now apparently." Okay so I may have over exaggerated a little bit but if it meant breaking them two up, I'd lie all over again.

"I don't get why Chelciey has to do this to Isobel" he sighs

"Oh its because Isobel was going to tell you about Chelciey's cheating" I say

I see his usual smiling face turn into a face of hurt

"Whoops, I wasn't meant to say that" I say trying to be sorry "I ruin everything"

I start to pretend to tear up. He wraps his arm around me and hugs me

"Aw no its alright Hailie, you don't ruin everything. You're perfect" He says to me while looking down at me as he wipes my tears away

"I am?" I ask with a sad smile

"Yeah"

We stare into each other eyes. I feel myself moving forward and I softly place a kiss on his beautiful lips. I'm surprised when he returns the kiss, and deepens it. After what feels like an hour of making out I break the kiss

"Wanna go upstairs?" I say with a sexy smirk

"But what about Chelciey? I'm still dating her"

" Forget about her, she cheated on you" I say as I pull him upstairs while discarding both of our remaining clothes that weren't thrown to the ground during our make out session.

***Connar Puckerman POV***

I'm sitting on the couch watching some lame TV show when my older sister Kaylene comes running into the house and into her room without saying hello. Hmmm that's weird. I get up and walk towards her bedroom and knock lightly

"Kay? Are you okay?"

She doesn't answer but I can hear her muffled sobbing through the door. I walk in and see her crying into her pillow.

"Kay"

"What do you want?!" She yells at me

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you fucktard?!"

"I'm sorry…" I walk towards her bed and sit down next to her

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Hailie and I broke up" She tells me before bursting into tears again

"Aw Kay, its okay, you were too good for her anyway" I tell her as I hug her and stroke her hair

"I can't live without her"

"Well Kaylene, if you love her so much then you should go get her back"

"She wont take me back"

"Well you can always just try? You never know what might happen"

"You know what," She says as she gets up from the bed and wipes her tears away "You're right, Connar." She then exits the room

I stand up and look out her window to see her getting into her car full of confidence.

***Chelciey Evans POV***

I just left my friends and now I'm on my way home. I arrive home and see Taj's car in the driveway. I wonder why he's here, we hadn't planned anything?

I make my way inside and before I even get to the couch I can see pieces of clothing everywhere. I hear loud music blasting from upstairs I put my bag down and bend over and pick up one of the articles of clothing. I see it's Taj's shirt. I follow the line of clothing picking up a few items as I do. I finally reach the end of the trail, which happens to be in front of Hailie's bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Chelciey Evan's POV***

I'm frozen in place. I don't know what to do. My mind is saying open that door and kill them both but my legs just wont move. I feel my heart literally sink into my stomach and I feel like I may pass out. I don't know how long I've been standing there when I hear someone coming up the stairs

"Hey Chelciey, is Hailie in her room?" Kaylene asks completely oblivious to what was happening in my sister's room

"Chelciey? Are you okay?" She asks when I don't respond

I then see her eyes travel down to the articles of clothing in my hand

"Wait is that Hailie's shirt? And are those Dylan's pants? What the fuck" she says as she bursts into the room, screaming. I back away and stand in the hallway leaning against the wall. The next thing I see is Dylan stumbling out of the room trying to put his pants back on. He spots me when his pants are fully on. We just stare at each other for a couple of awkward minutes until he comes towards me

"Hey…" He says

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd you cheat on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you." I say with no emotion

"DON'T LIE CHELCIEY!" he screams

"I'm not" I say again with no emotion

"I KNOW YOU DID!"

" I didn't. Now please get out of my house and never talk to me ever again"

He storms out of the house, slamming the door.

***Isobel Puckerman's POV***

It was the next day of school and as I walk through the halls all I can hear is people talking about Dylan Abrams cheating. As I reach the end of the hall, I spot him. Speak of the devil. Sure Chelciey was a bitch to me but we were best friends for almost 15 years and I know it's just an act.

"Hey Bel"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you something"

"And why would I answer anything for you? You broke my best friends heart"

"I thought you guys hated each other?"

"She's still my best friend"

"Okay whatever. Anyway back to the question, did Chelciey ever cheat on me?"

"How would I know?"

"I just heard that she beat you up because you threatened to tell me that she cheated?"

"No? Look Chelciey may be a lying, manipulative, scheming bitch but she is not a cheater Dylan"

*Bell ring*

"I gotta go" I say as I go to class

*Dylan Abram's POV *

I'm going to kill Hailie

"Hailie!" I yell from across the hall from her

"Oh hey baby" she says as she leans up to kiss me

"Don't" I say as I turn my head to avoid her from kissing me

"I know you lied about everything"

"Well wasn't that tiny lie worth it, I mean now we can date" She says with a happy, flirtatious smile

"You don't get it do you? I'm in love with Chelciey not you and now I've ruined it"

"Hey, I didn't force you to sleep with me, that was your choice"

Before I can reply, Chelciey struts up to us with her two minions closely following.

"Oh hey Hailie, just the girl I was looking for, you're off the Cheerio's." She says to Hailie with her best HBIC smile

"What?! You cant do that!"

"Oh as a matter of fact I can sweetie, I think you're forgetting that I'm captain and I own this school. I want your uniform in my locker before the start of next period"

"Chelci-" I start but I'm interrupted by a death glare from my ex

"I'm sorry, did I say you could speak? Didn't think so. Now why don't you run along before I take your position on the football team too."

"You can't do that" I tell her calling her bluff. I mean I'm the captain, and she has no power over the football team

"Oh I can't? Well why don't we see about that." She says as she walks off. Sure I always knew Chelciey was a bitch when she was angry but I mean I didn't think she'd actually threaten me.

**Bell rings**

I walk off to my next class before I have to deal with any other girl drama.

*30 minutes later *

"_Dylan Abrams to the boys locker room now" _I hear my coach say over the PA system

I walk out of my class and head towards the locker room as I approach the door I see Chelciey strut out while wiping some lipstick of her bottom lip, which had smudged. She smirked and walked off.

"Hey coach, what's up?"

"Dylan look, you're a great player and all but I'm gonna have to take your position on the team"

"What? Why?!"

"Kid, just have your letterman jacket on my desk by the end of the day

I walk out of the locker room in a rage. I walk towards the auditorium for glee. Yes I am in glee and so are the rest of my friends. Including Chelciey. As I walk in I see the Cheerio's on stage getting ready for a performance, there are boxing bags hanging from the ceilings. Oh god this is gonna be bad. I make my way to front just as the song starts and Chelciey makes her entrance

Maya:

After all that you put me through,

You think I'd despise you,

But in the end I wanna thank you,

'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Chelciey:

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side, always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

_[Chorus:]_

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game

I heard you're going round playing the victim now

But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me

But that won't work anymore, no more,

It's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

_[Chorus]_

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretend not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I

I ain't gonna stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

_[Chorus]_

You thought I would forget

But I remembered

'Cause I remembered

I remembered

You thought I would forget

I remembered

'Cause I remembered

I remembered

_[Chorus]_

She finishes her number and jumps down from the stage and walks towards me

"You know you really shouldn't have messed with me babe, because when I'm done with you, you are going to be left with nothing" She threatens

"Been kicked off the team yet?" She yells behind her as she exits the auditorium with the rest of the Cheerio's.

*Chelciey Evan's POV *

Okay yes I know, I'm being really cruel and all but hey he deserves it! I mean he slept with my sister. My slutty, disgusting sister who probably has 256 STD's by now. I shudder at the thought that the love of my life may have caught one of those STD's

"Hey Chelciey"

I turn around and see Dylan standing there

"How'd you do it? How'd you get me off the team?"

"Oh it was quite simple really, I just slept with your coach and don't bother telling the principal, I did him too. Your teachers are next, I can't wait to see your ass out of my school"

"Chelc" I freeze at that nickname, he was the only one I would let call me that "I know you, you aren't this person. I know this is an act, you're not this girl"

"You have no idea who I am"

I hear him sigh as I walk off.

I feel kinda guilty… but I shrug it off because I'm the HBIC. HBIC's don't feel guilty. I suddenly crash into someone

"Ow" I say rubbing my head as I try to stand up

"Oh hey Chelciey"


End file.
